One Minute Melee: Arceus vs Amaterasu
Description 2 Fighters, No research, 60 Seconds.....MELEE!! Pokemon vs Okami! Who will triumph in this battle of Gods? Prelude the player one cursor moves around, passing through Medusa (Soul Eater), Rain (Mortal Kombat), and Frank West (Dead Rising) until it reaches Arceus. The player two cursor moves around, passing through Gex (Gex), Cell (Dragon Ball Z), and Sasuke (Naruto) until it reaches Amaterasu. Lets Rock! Alrighty!/Uh, one sec... Alrighty! was selected. (Stage: Mt.Corenet) Fight Arceus was hovering above Mt.Corenet, watching a trainer walking out of the mountain (The trainer has beaten and captured both Palkia and Dialga) A growl was heard, Arceus turns around and looks down On the top of the mountain was what looked like a dog with red paint on her Arceus bellows his cry and perpares himself Enter the heat of battle, FIGHT! Arceus starts by firing off a Twister from its face and at the Sun Goddess Amaterasu effortlessly dodges the attack by moving to the side, she then attempts to fire a barrage of ice shards at the Alpha Pokemon Arceus was hit by most of the shards, but then instantly disappeared, then hitting Amaterasu's side with Extremespeed, it continues the attack by repeating the move, hitting the Sun Godess over and over, but was soon stopped by a well timed slash with the Celestial Brush 50 Seconds... Due to the sudden hit, Arceus flew back, soon barraged by many attacks from Amaterasu's Celestial Brush 40 Seconds The Sun Goddess ends her combo by sending Arceus upward with a blast of air Arceus recovers quickly and blasts a stream of flames at Amaterasu The Goddess reacts and summons up four shields, one of them breaking due to the Flamethrower Suddenly, the mountain under her started to shake, Amaterasu jumps out of the way of a large eruption that came from the ground 30 Seconds Arceus heightens his defense with Cosmic Power, then gets close with Extremespeed, attempting a point blank Twister shot to her head One of the shields appeared in front of them both and blocked the shot, breaking in the process Amaterasu then uses her Celestial Brush to slash at Arceus plenty more times, then once again blasting it away with a gust of wind, then she unleashes a Fireburst at the Alpha Pokemon 20 Seconds The projectile hits, setting the area around it on fire Enraged, the Alpha Pokemon unleashes a powerful scream, breaking the rest of the Sun Goddess's shields 10 Seconds Arceus grabs Amaterasu and launches her up onto the air with Seismic Toss, then hits her many times with Extremespeed, finally throwing her back down to the mountain Many can be seen falling from the sky, Amaterasu tries to escape but was restricted due to the Alpha Pokemon intensifying the gravity, Amaterasu was hit by the Judgment blasts, ending up destroying a large section of Mt.Corenet K.O! Arceus floats away, trying to find the trainer he was spying on before Conclusion THIS MELEES WINNER IS...ARCEUS!! Trivia -This battle was originally going to be in the Season 2 Finale but was pushed forward due to not wanting two of the same genres in consecutive episodesCategory:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ThunderbladeX Category:"God vs God" themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Capcom VS Nintendo' themed One Minute Melees